White Wolf
by AroVolturi
Summary: The werewolves of La Parc find a strange and strong lone injured werewolf. Jacob finds a long lost sister. Embry imprints. Treaty with the vampires is broken. TEAM JACOB. Rated T to be safe. Read & Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**O.K, so the way it work is if something is in italics it is being said by a werewolf which has phased to other werewolves. If it's not in italics and is in quotation marks it is being said by someone out load. **

The majority of the werewolf gang of La Parc were all hanging out in Emily's house when they first heard the voice. It was clearly from another werewolf as it echoed in their heads _I'm in a clearing about a mile west of first beach. Come in your werewolf forms and bring the whole pack. _The second the voice stopped everyone was stunned into silence; Sam was the first to recover. He turned to Jared who was as usual was eating and said "Go assemble the rest of the pack and meet us at the clearing. Everyone else, phase and onwards. Also, if anyone cares, the werewolf is our age and female."

When they reached the clearing an unusual sight awaited them. There was a lone wolf lying down in the grass half hidden in the trees so that you could only see her right side with her eyes closed and her head on her paws. That wasn't what was so strange though, what was odd was that the wolf had a pure white coat which made newly fallen snow look gray. Even more odd was that when the she-wolf looked up at the pack at their arrival they saw that her eyes were not the customary shade of black or brown but they were a sky blue. While the pack was staring at her dumbfounded Jared arrived with the other half of the pack. He took one look at her and practically screamed _what the hell?! _ His outburst seemed to break the pack out of their trance and they all started to bombard her with questions while others were just commenting in unison.

_WOW she is gorgeous _–Seth

_Who are you? _–Leah

_Where are you from? _–Sam

_You're weird looking. You know that right? _–Paul

_She's not weird looking she's pretty. Also, are you hurt? _–Embry

They would have continued had she not began to whimper. At the sound, they stopped harassing her and stared at her intently. _Please, one at a time you're hurting my head _she mumbled _now, before I answer your questions I need to know, are you the members of the Quileute tribe? If not, I'm sorry that I bothered you, I'll leave. _Sam looked confused at the question but answered none the less _no, don't leave, we are the Quileute. _She looked ecstatic _you are! So then which one of you is Jacob Black?_ The whole pack tensed as a huge russet colored wolf steaped forward _I am _he said. _Jacob _she addressed him _is Billy, your father still alive?_ He looked a tad miffed at the question but he answered truthfully _no, he died of a heart attack last year. _She looked him in the eye and said unemotionally _good. _

He growled along with the rest of the pack at this statement but unlike everyone else, he pounced. In one lithe disconcerting movement, she had stood on her feet; she yelped and jumped to the side. He looked at her with a murderous which quickly became horrified as he and the pack took in her left side and chest. The satin smooth white fur was splattered in crimson blood which the wounds were still seeping. The fur was torn and mangled and the gash on her right forepaw was so deep you could see bone. She stood glaring as if daring them to comment for roughly a minute until she howled in pain and fell back into the position the pack had found her in; lying down so that you could no longer see the injuries. _Jacob what did you do! _Said Quil indignantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The she-wolf looked at them as if contemplating something and then she said he didn't do anything… It seemed Sam had had enough because he barked(no pun intended) enough evasions

The she-wolf looked at them as if contemplating something and then she said _he didn't do anything… _It seemed Sam had had enough because he barked(no pun intended) _enough evasions! Tell us who you are and what happened now! _ She stared at him, sighed and answered _Jacob, I didn't mean 'good' that Billy is dead in that regard I said 'good' because after what I'm going to tell you, you're going to want to kill him. _The few members of the pack who had sat down now jumped to their feet and stared avidly at her giving her their full, undivided attention. _Wh-wh-what? _Jacob stuttered. She continued _Billy never told you that you had three sisters. The only one's you have even known have moved on and are NOT werewolves… _Jacob stammered _I have another sister, how old is she, where is she and what else do you know about her? _The she-wolf looked confused and then burst out laughing. The pack looked at one another in confusion hoping for an explanation. When she restrained herself she looked Jacob in the eye and said loudly and clearly _her name is Taylor and your looking at her _when Jacob didn't respond she said _Jacob, I know you may not believe me but I am your sister. _The pack all yelped, Jacob gulped and responded _I believe you, can you phase back so that I can give my sister a hug?_

The pack ran off and came back a moment later in human form, Taylor looked at the assembled group and said _I can only phase into a human the week before the full moon _The pack gasped and Seth cried out "What!?"_. Tonight will be the first night so I can and will phase for you tonight. I guess that is where my story begins. _Jacob sat beside Taylor and she put her massive head is lap. _I was abandoned by your-sorry our-father when I was born. Luckily I was found by a werewolf so when I transformed he knew what to expect. When he saw how I looked we started experimenting to see if I had special abilities. After all, vampires sometimes have special abilities, why shouldn't werewolves too? Anyways, it turns out that if I bite a werewolf and release my own venom the werewolf withers in pain for two days and then they become immortal. Still alive, still has blood, still needs to eat but immortal and can only be killed the same way that you kill a vampire. I was part of a pack of nine; my friends, my imprint…In Alaska we were attacked by a vegetarian coven and only my imprint and I survived. We were on our way here when a lone vampire attacked us, he killed my imprint. _Sam and Quil looked appalled while Emily began to cry. _He's the one that gave me the wounds which, I hate to admit are getting you covered in blood Jacob._ Jacob glanced downwards at the blood which practically coated him and then said "its o.k., I got my sister back; being covered in blood is not a heavy price to pay. I'll shower later. Also, if you're a werewolf how come you haven't healed yet?" Taylor rolled her eyes and continued _well I literally called you guys a second after being attacked, and also, you know when the wounds will be better silly; sundown as always. Anyways, he thought getting venom in my injuries would be funny, it hurts and it smells like him. _At this point Sam interrupted "Wait, you said you were attacked around here right?" She nodded. Sam bent down and sniffed the mangled fur; he looked excited as he almost squealed "It's Cullen!" Jared bent down to sniff her wounds to confirm what Sam had said when Quil pushed him.

He landed on top of her. She growled and so quickly that the movement was almost not seen she bit Quil and snapped the bone. He was pissed as he yelled "What the hell was that for? Why didn't you bite Jared?" She considered what he had said and then proceeded to administer the same punishment to Jared. He was furious and screeched "Bitch what was that for?" _For the record you sound extremely stupid as yes I'm a female dog, well werewolf but close enough and also, you fell on me, its not polite to use a lady to cushion your landing. And you _she turned on Quil _did you not see my injuries earlier? He landed on them and it hurts. I thought werewolves were supposed to have excellent sight. _ The pack who had been respectfully quite until now burst out laughing.

She stopped and jumped up, the La Push pack moved back. _Its about time, we spent the day here, it's sundown! _ Her skin looked like it was knitting and the only trace left of the attack was that the areas that had been severely wounded were still a tad red. About a second later she turned around and said excitedly _what is another name for sundown? Twilight! I can phase now! _The pack was about to leave so that she could phase and get dressed when Taylor said _where are you all going? _Jacob looked at her strangely and said "Sis, you can't phase with cloths on…" She burst out laughing again _You didn't know? If you were extremely tight clothing and shoes you can phase fully dressed, now just back up._


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor just looked at us and then in a blink of an eye there was a female human crouched on the ground

Taylor just looked at us and then in a blink of an eye there was a female human crouched on the ground. She stood up with extreme grace and most of the males were momentarily stunned. She had the same olive toned skin as the rest of the Quileute's, ramrod straight waist length layered coal-black hair, knee high black and gold high-heeled boots, a tight black mini dress, a long gold necklace but the thing that stunned them the most was her face; it could have belonged to an angel. She had a the same blue eyes she had as a werewolf which blazed with pride and authority, a perfectly straight aristocratic nose, high cheekbones which were sharper and as defined as arrowheads, an angular jaw line, a high forehead, skin that was blemish free and lips which were a red to an extreme degree. Those lips turned up into a Cheshire cat grin when she saw the look on the packs faces.

Quil broke out of the trance first and he almost screeched, "DAMB YOUR SISTER IS HOT!" The guys started to wolf whistle (no pun intended) but Taylor promptly ignored them. In three strides she was in front of Jacob and had him in a tight hug. After they had finished their embrace she looked him in the eye and asked "So, who has the biggest car?" Jacob was confused but answered "Sam, why?" "Not now. Sam can I steal your car?" Sam was just as confused but answered "Sure, its just over the bend." She seemed to choose her words carefully as she replied "Well, as I am stuck as a werewolf for almost a month I can't eat while in werewolf form. On the first night I eat pretty much everything I missed in the days that I was a werewolf." Taylor grabbed the keys from Sam's outstretched hand and began running to the car. As she left she yelled over her shoulder "Jacob, take everyone to your house, I'll be back in a half hour. Don't worry I know were the house is, it was mine too at some point remember?" She laughed. Her laugh sounded like tiny chiming bells.

**A Half Hour Later**

"Jacob, I'm back." A voice from outside yelled. A rather comical sight appeared before the pack as when they walked outside they saw Sam's car. The interior was stuffed to the brim with food of every sort and even the chairs had been put down to make more room; but it didn't end there. A huge box was precariously perched on the roof of the car. With her back to the pack (hehe the rhymes) she removed the box, opened it, extracted twelve Twix bars and began eating them. Trough bites she said "So, are you guys planning to introduce yourselves?"

At once they started to tell Taylor names "Jared" "Paul" "Seth" "Me, your brother Jacob of course" "Sam" "Quil" "Leah" "Embry" As Embry spoke Taylor felt a sort of tug towards him. She tried to push the thought away the felling refused to go away. She sighed, began eating an apple and asked "So, who are the Cullen's? Like other then the obvious fact that they are vampires…"

It was Leah that answered "They're a coven of seven vegetarian bloodsuckers. So they hunt animals instead of people. Three have special abilities; one is an empathy, one can see the future unless in concerns werewolves and one can read minds. Anyways, because we are the protectors and they are what we try to protect people from, but they are not a threat as vegetarians a treaty was made. They don't attack us or humans and we won't attack them. A Cullen attacking you broke the treaty. Jacob was always a trouble maker, it figures that his sister would be a trouble maker too; you, my darling, might have just started a war." Leah finished with a flourish.

"We need to sort this out first" Sam said "All of you wait here, I'll be back soon, I need to make a phone call." The Pack sat in silence, Taylor whispering to Jacob and now munching on skittles. A few minutes later Sam came out of the house. He said "O.K, I just spoke to Carlisle, the leader of the coven and he has assembled the other leeches. We need to all go to their house for a conference." The pack all phased because the trip would be faster that way. Three minutes later, nine werewolves stood outside a house containing seven vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm doing this chapter in the two leader's POV, Sam and Carlisle, just so everyone is one the same page… (All the other chapters were in third persons POV)

* * *

CPOV

I knew letting Amber, some random lone vampire we found wandering in the forest, stay with us without fully explaining our situation would have consequences. She had been a non-vegetarian vampire for two years and promised to become vegetarian when we found her. Due to this, we didn't think we should bother alerting the pack of our newest member because she didn't feed on humans and wasn't a threat. We did tell her about the werewolves and the treaty…she clearly didn't take us seriously when we told her never to do anything that might anger them.

Amber had gone hunting and when she came back she was unusually quite and had a smug smile on her face. An hour later, Sam called and told us about the strange werewolf they found, her connection to the pack, her strange power and the condition she was found in. I was a little hesitant when he told us the whole pack was coming including her; I was mainly afraid of her because her temperament was unknown. The last thing we needed was to accidently piss her off, have her phase and attack. Apparently she was an extremely skilled fighter; phased into werewolf form and in human form. I would really prefer not to have a war commence in my living room. I sighed and called everyone, including Amber, into the living room. I explained the situation, not calling Amber out as the perpetrator and giving her the benefit of the doubt but I noticed that as I spoke she looked increasingly uncomfortable. As I finished briefing the family, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and allowed the werewolves to enter. My family and the wolves had their noses wrinkled in disgust. My family and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight before us; the strange werewolf, Jacob's sister, was as if not more beautiful then Rosalie Hale or Heidi Volturi.

SPOV

When we entered the mansion I felt Paul bristle beside me as he hissed in my mind _There are 8 of them! Now its 8 on 9, we lost our advantage!_ I was just thinking that but I sent back to the whole pack _I know we have lost the advantage of numbers but I think we have all accomplished that Taylor is strong enough to take out two vampires if needed. We still have an advantage, skill and somewhat number wise._ At this statement the pack relaxed to some extent and Taylor grinned, for what I thought was at the compliment I gave her but I was wrong.

She looked at the leech I believe they call Edward who was frowning. She crooned "What's wrong? Can the bloodsucker not read the packs mind?" Still frowning he shook his head and I saw everyone, werewolves and vampires alike, turn to stare at her. She explained "Not only can I make humans immortal but I can block my loved ones from a vampire's special ability. The pack took me in without hesitation and they are my family now, I love them, and so, they are automatically protected." I was touched at her words but was confused and so I voiced my question "Why did you not think to tell us this earlier?" She just shrugged. ? I let the subject drop.

"So on to more pressing matters" I said to Carlisle who suddenly became more alert "Taylor, the mystery werewolf I told you about was attacked. Taylor, can you identify who it was?" She looked at me with a patronizing expression and answered "Yes it was that one" She pointed to the new Cullen. Carlisle looked at her and whispered "Amber, what do you have to saw for yourself?" Amber or whatever he called her almost screamed "All I have to saw is I'm sorry that she's not dead! I hate werewolves, I want them all dead! DIE STUPID WOLF!!" She sprang up and tried to pounce at the nearest pack member who happened to be Jacob, big mistake. I wasn't sure how Taylor would react but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good; when we were talking I found that she was extremely protective and territorial, Jacob was her territory.

I expected to see Amber hit at maul Jacob but faster then even a vampire could react, she had crossed the room and, still in human form, flung out her hands, grabbed Amber's wrists and blocked the attack. The Cullen's and the werewolves were shocked into immobility as they stared at the scene in front of them. I felt Embry tense as if to run to Taylor's aid. Taylor knocked Amber to the floor face down, but one foot on Ambers back and wrenched her arms right off. A shrill screech which could probably be heard in Canada pierced the silence. Taylor pelted the dismembered limbs across the room and hissed in a voice which was all razors and ground glass "If you ever touch anyone in my family, especially my brother I will pull you to pieces one chunk at a time, then I'll put you back together just to tear you apart again and I'll enjoy every minute of you suffering got it bitch?" For once in my life, I was scared of one of my pack member, she was clearly stronger then me or any other wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm warning you, this update I will do but I won't write anymore if I don't get more reviews. I like having feedback on my work so I can know what you liked and what you didn't… in Sam and Carlisle's POV…

* * *

CPOV

I couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of me. Instead of killing Amber, Taylor stood up and moved back. Looking at Jacob in concern but speaking to Amber she said "Go attach your arms; I won't kill you…yet. I respect my Alpha and your coven leader; I'll wait from a verdict from our leaders before I do anything to you." Not only could I feel the strength and sheer power radiating from her I also saw the respect she help for others. Unlike the other werewolves, instead of killing a vampire when the chance arose like a barbarian, she waited for the vampire to have a fair trail…even if she was planning to be the executioner. This werewolf had class.

Jacob was still stunned at what Taylor had done yet he grabbed her into a hug and said "I owe you my life." After further deliberation with the werewolves it was decided that Amber should be given a warning but if she ever broke the treaty again, even if she only goes on their land, she could be executioner by the wolves with the Cullen's full consent. She agreed but I could see that she wasn't pleased with the arrangement that the werewolves were allowed to leave uninjured. She put these displacements into actions when she grabbed a spear we had hanging on the mantle for decoration and hurled it at Taylors turned back. The action had been so unexpected that no one had reacted fast enough. The spear hit her square in the back. She took a small steep forward to stop herself from falling and coughed up blood.

SPOV

The whole pack yelled in protest and Embry and Jacob rushed to her side. Her face went from shock to anger and I mentally told the pack to move away; they complied. No one, vampire or werewolf even dared to breathe; waiting to see what would happen. She did something that I wasn't expecting, she smiled. She grinned like a mad man (well women), reached behind her back, and yanked out the spear. It clattered noisily as she dropped it to the ground. She pressed her hand to the wound until it was covered in shining crimson blood, lifted it to her face and said "The treaty has been broken."

Everyone moved back a safe distance as Amber and Taylor began to circle in the middle of the room. As promised, the Cullen's didn't interfere. I was worried and so was the pack; we all knew that Taylor was strong but an injury like that would have knocked out a normal werewolf for a maximum of two days. I had to hand it to her; this girl had determination and stamina. She jumped in front of Amber, pressed her hand to Amber's face and then jumped away; a crimson handprint stood out like a beacon in the sky against the pale skin. Amber tried to attack but Taylor quickly dodged without any extra exertion. Taylor seemed to contemplate between phasing and fighting as a werewolf or continuing in human form; she picked werewolf.

She phased and howled; the werewolf international sign to have the pack phase; which they did. I noticed that next to her, I was small; I wasn't the only one that saw this. The pack and the Cullen's seemed a bit taken aback at this. Amber then jaunted "Aw now isn't the little puppy pretty? I think I like you better red then white!" With that she attacked again.

Taylor dodged and at the last second swung her head around and snapped of Ambers arm. Amber, from rage, blindly attacked and that was her downfall. Taylor tripped Amber and then dismembered her completely. She phased back, pulled out a match and burned the remains. She then whispered in a deadly voice "Now whose red? And dead…"

Taylor turned to the Cullen's and said in a voice dripping with authority "Any vampire, Cullen or not, aware of the treaty or not, that comes on our land will meet the same fate." They nodded and she phased.

Taylor ran ahead and about 2 minutes later we were at Jacobs' house. Taylor was standing in front of a full length mirror with her shirt rolled up so that it still covered her breasts but so that she had a clear view of the wound. It was bad. I could tell by the look on her face that she had just been acting as if the wound was superficial near the Cullen's when in reality the wound was deep and painful. The pack stood there as she continued to examine the wound which was now dripping blood onto the floor. She sighed and called over her shoulder "Can someone get me a wet towel?" Embry was the first to volunteer. He got a cloth and gave it to her. She took it and turned around to thank him when she stopped. I realized that this was the first time they had _really_ looked at each other and by the look at their faces I could tell: Embry had just imprinted on Taylor.


End file.
